Timeless
by SakuraShannaro
Summary: Sasori's death, rather a bit more different and emotional. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello. So, it took me some time to decide to upload this story online. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed with your honest opinion.**

 **This is a one shot based on a slightly alternate, emotional ending, concerning Sasori's death.**

 **Thank you, I hope you enjoy.**

Sasori struggled to turn his head around.

The movement turned out to be quite noisy, due to his condition.

However, he managed to see the swords stuck inside his wooden chest.

Inside his _heart_.

Well, whatever had remained from his heart.

 _He sighed to himself._

It was slightly satisfying to die like that, which changed the meaning of _sacrifice_.

His death, he meant, because allowing his grandma to kill him should have felt like a sacrifice.

He knew he was becoming incoherent slowly.

He could have dodged the puppets, easily, he knew it, like Grandma Chiyo did too.

He wasn't sure why he didn't, even if he didn't hesitate to let himself get killed.

Maybe because no matter who he killed, he felt nothing.

Even if it was himself, eventually.

And he had thought that Deidara would have died first, what an irony.

He wanted to know how would Granny Chiyo feel if she killed Sasori?

God, _no. That woman went there with the intention to kill him, of course, she was prepared._

So he wanted to die from his parents' hands?

He couldn't tell.

Maybe he just wanted to allow his death to have the meaning of eternal art.

A death just like he imagined, probably dying, but his puppets, including his own body, surviving through time.

He wanted to be sure he'd meet his parents too, even if though he was no Hidan to get carried away with such things as _death and gods_.

He knew that sacrificing himself had to do with Granny Chiyo too, but he wasn't sure.

He slightly admired that woman, somewhere between all that hate and his memories.

 _Ah, I almost forgot._

He hoped the brat would keep on bothering every single member of the Akatsuki, and stop making people wait.

And that he wouldn't end up with Hidan or Zetsu as his partner.

He never thought he cared about Deidara but he felt as if he had to say goodbye.

Actually, it was necessary to say goodbye, and he'd actually miss hearing the _un_ and the _katsu_ every time they would have to fight.

 _Stop thinking, no time._

He eyed his parents' puppets.

Well, what he knew as his parents were those puppets, mostly, so not much of a difference.

Those puppets.

"Mommy." He turned around, not wanting to see Sakura or Granny Chiyo, he preferred the puppets by far. He lifted his hand, trying much visibly, touching the puppet's face.

It went completely numb and useless halfway, so he didn't succeed to touch it.

He could feel some unreasonable warmth coming from the puppets though.

"Sasori..." His grandma's voice didn't reach him as clearly and sharply as before.

Which meant it became smoother and emotional due to the fact she was affected by his death or he was just fading away.

 _Or both._

"Daddy...Did you finish the mission?" His wide eyes went even wider, even if it was impossible.

He always wanted to have the chance to ask that, that damned mission, that took his parents.

Even if he didn't give a damn about the mission being complete, he felt the need to fantasize what it would be like if his parents had returned safely.

"I missed you..." The words were almost as accidental as his death.

 _Not quite._

He turned around, not being able to move his other arm anymore as well.

 _Sasori...We missed you._

After that, his expression changed into a smooth one, his brown/grey eyes eyeing the two puppet lovingly.

These voices.

He was dying.

It was like a lullaby, he was being taken to the other side.

He chuckled.

It was still better than dying from Hidan's ritual.

Both his arms went completely numb as the numbness took over all his wooden body.

So he did the easiest thing possible to die the way he wanted to.

His pushed the sword further in order for his mom's puppet to look as if she was hugging him.

He slowly leaned on his dad, subconsciously pressing that sword too.

The puppets were still as cheerful as they were back then.

And it was nice not to feel the pain and have the puppets while reuniting with the originals.

"Sasori...You could have dodg-" He lifted his head, it being the only mobile part.

"I don't want to know. I am here now, dying, I, Sasori of the Red Sand. That's what I _could_. I don't regret killing, fighting, poisoning. I don't regret doing this to you. I only regret..."

 _The loneliness I have brought._

 _Mostly, to myself._

Granny Chiyo went wide eyed.

"You regret what...Sasori. Come on."

Sakura touched her shoulder gently.

"He is dead, Grandma Chiyo sama." Sakura felt a tear running down.

"Sasori, what do you regret?" She whispered again.

She longed for the day Sasori would regret even the smallest part of his life.

Although she never guessed that would be his atonement.

 _A cold wind came from outside pushing the puppets, causing Grandma Chiyo's fingers to move as well._

She remembered to leave the chakra threads.

As soon as she dropped them both of his parents collapsed, leaving Sasori struck by the swords.

 _As if he was leaning on someone._

Before Granny Chiyo could move, Sakura slowly walked to the lifeless puppet, pulling out the swords. She lifted up the face, knowing Granny Chiyo would want to see him one last time. She laid him down, in the middle of the other two puppets, using the last bit of her strength to bring them closer to Sasori.

"Close his eyes." Granny Chiyo whispered. Sakura turned around, to see her crying, with a faint smile.

Sakura went a bit wide eyed before smiling warmly. "Right." She leaned, closing Sasori's eyes.

"I think he has found peace." She muttered.

And indeed; Sakura could swear a faint smile appeared on Sasori's lips.

 _I guess timeless eternal art wasn't enough to wash away my memories completely._


End file.
